


FUCKING IN A CLOSET IS A HIGH SCHOOL DREAM BITCH(ps it's still not gay even if he sucks your dick)

by mommasboy



Series: ASS FUCKING IS NOT GAY UNLESS YOU KISS ISSA FACT [2]
Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish i had this big a dick tho, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, but read it anyway, face fucking, seriously this is horrible, they're seventeen so not underage in NY but maybe in some other places idk, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet again after their first encounter. Naruto knows exactly what he wants, but Sasuke's feeling a little sore. Will he find another way to make it up to the blond?





	FUCKING IN A CLOSET IS A HIGH SCHOOL DREAM BITCH(ps it's still not gay even if he sucks your dick)

**Author's Note:**

> So hey bitches, guess who came crawling back from the pits of hell. THIS GUY LMAO. Wait, i'm an atheist. well whatevr.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the action lmao even tho it is prettytttyyyy fucking shitty. Also it's fucking school time and i should be sleeping but here i am lol lol lol lol i hate myself 
> 
> If anyone find any mistakes please tell me and I will try and fix them. Thank you for reading.

His hands is wrapped tight around Sasuke’s waist, he pulls the other flush against him and bites his neck, **hard.** And Sasuke moans like crazy and it’s the most beautiful sound Naruto have ever heard.

 

He doesn’t even know how he got in this position. It was the day after he fucked the Uchiha into the mattress and won their little bet. Though, he didn’t feel like he won anything. It wasn’t fucking gay ‘cause they didn’t kiss but it felt good as shit. Naruto refused to call it gay because he didn’t like guys, that pussy Sasuke liked guys, he was moaning like a bitch and came from being fucked in the ass so.  

When he woke up that morning though, Sasuke was gone. It made sense of course. So Naruto just left too.

When he got to school though, Sasuke was there, bruised collarbones, pretty face and all. He was wearing about the tightest pair of jeans Naruto has ever seen and it showed _everything._

He was also wearing the thinnest baggiest fucking sweater, that was also somehow short(?) stopping an inch above his hips, exposing that sliver of skin and Naruto had to force himself to look away before the Uchiha noticed him because _goddamn._

He knows he’s not gay but _goddamn_ is that Uchiha fine, especially with the marks Naruto made all over him and he’s wearing them like he’s proud.

Naruto took a quick glance at him again, but the Uchiha caught his eyes. And _fuck_ Naruto’s heart is going fucking wild in his chest and those wide dark eyes does something to him. His lips felt extra dry so he ran his tongue across them. The Uchiha’s eyes zoomed in on the action and quickly looked away. Naruto sees the blush that runs across his neck.

He look at the Uchiha closely and he see’s that he’s walking with a limp, looks like he’s trying not to, and that thought alone brought a smirk to Naruto’s face. So he follows the Uchiha.

He quickly caught up with the other. “Hey, hey Sasuke, what’s up.” He says all casual like, like they’re friends or something and he knows that gets on Sasuke’s nerves. But instead of taking the bait, Sasuke just rolls his eyes. “What do you want Uzumaki.” He states more than ask.

 

“What do I want?” Naruto mocks, putting a hand on his chin and stroking it like he has a beard or something. “ _What_ do I want?” He knows he’s being an asshole but it’s so funny to see the way Sasuke flinches when he reach a hand and puts it around the smaller boy’s shoulder.

Sasuke stops in his tracks. Naruto looks around to see where they are. Sasuke led them to a secluded area of the large campus. Some dumbass forest path they decided to put for joggers.

“You know,” Naruto whispered, purposely as close to Sasuke’s ears as possible. “I feel bad, since I took your virginity and all that.”

Sasuke turned to him eyes glossy. “How do you know?” He asked mockingly. Damn Naruto couldn’t hold this dude down, he was a natural asshole.

“I mean you were, _so fucking tight._ Couldn’t not have been a virgin. But are you telling me you’re actually a slut for real Uchiha? I mean I was joking about it but damn, do you really give your ass on a silver platter.”

Sasuke looked at him with that same disinterested look he was forcing since the beginning. Naruto could see though, he can see that hot anger underneath, also the total fucking lust.

Naruto removed his hand from around the Uchiha’s shoulder and instead opted for both hands at his hips. He grabbed them tight, lean down and whispered in Sasuke’s ear. “You try to play hard to get, but I fucking know Sasuke. You want my dick so bad, probably couldn’t get it out of your mind, huh. Don’t have to feel so bad about, I told you, I’ll fuck you as much as you want.” He bit the Uchiha’s ear and felt Sasuke flinch and then stifle a moan.

He quickly pushed Naruto away though, eyes even glossier than before. “Not here!” He whispered harshly.

\--

They found the nearest closet that didn’t smell like shit and was open. He immediately delved for the Uchiha’s neck, while he struggled with the lock. “S-shit Naruto stop for a minut-unh stop!”

And Naruto stopped, raised an eyebrow and gave Sasuke a look.

“S-stop leaving marks in visible places idiot." 

He doesn't know when the fuck they got so comfortable. But then he remembered they fucked so.

Naruto scoffed. “Says the one who came basically exposed for all to see.”

Sasuke groans and rolls his eyes again. “Well it wasn’t exactly easy to make it home and I was tired so I threw anything on.”

Naruto grabbed his ass, “How the hell did you just throw this on.” Naruto laughed. Sasuke pushed lightly at the others chest, not really resisting. He blushed furiously and looked down, opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it again. He really didn’t know how to say it, god his face felt so hot, he really didn’t know how to say it.

 

Naruto tilted his head slightly, and looked down at Sasuke’s bent head. “What’s up with you?” He questioned. “Why you acting like a fucking virgin, or something?”

Sasuke couldn’t see him but he could hear the smirk in the his voice. That asshole.

“You fucking dick, it’s just that…..I-I can’t fucking do it so I’ll do something else.”

“Huh? Stop speaking in codes, Uchiha, get to the program.”

“Ugh,” Sasuke groaned. He looked up face red eyes closed. “What I’m saying is I’ll suck your dick you asshole!”

Naruto sent him a creepy smirk, “Ohohohoho. Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly now. Well how can I refuse free service.”

Sasuke shook his head slightly and look to the side, avoiding eye contact with the blond.

A few moments pass, neither moving.

.

.

.

“Well,” Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and pushed down. “Get to it then!”

Sasuke end up on his knees with a clatter and glared up at Naruto will massaging his tender shoulders.

 

“What the hell asshole?!”

“What?” Naruto feigned ignorance looking down at him with a blank look.

“Hmph.” Sasuke pouted. “You should be glad I’m doing this for you, asshole.” He muttered.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Slowly Sasuke reached for the zipper with shaky hands, delicately opening the flier. If he had to be honest, he didn’t know what to do, having been the first time he had done this. He had barely touched himself let alone another guy, or girl, or people in general. As closed off from the world, not finding anyone interesting. But then, Naruto Uzumaki popped up. With his handsome features and loud presence he was hard to ignore. The guy was literally a human magnet. Especially that smile.

 

Sasuke reached for the top of Naruto’s pant’s where it laid on his hips nonchalantly, and pulled it down a bit faster that the zipper. Naruto was wearing tight black tye dye orange black boxer briefs, and god was his bulge big. He could smell what Naruto was letting off and somehow it didn’t smell too bad. It actually smelled like, baby powder.

 

“Wow.” Sasuke whistled drawn out, giving Naruto the same blank look he gave him earlier. “I didn’t know Uzumaki-san actually groomed himself. What a surprised.” He said mockingly.

 

He could’ve sworn he saw Naruto blushed but his dark skin seem to cover any odd coloring that appear on his skin, Sasuke was a bit jealous at that.

 

“Whatever dude, now you know I am quite clean.” Naruto said with false confidence.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other’s behavior and just pulled down his boxer in one go.

 

Even limp, Naruto’s dick seemed huge. Well he doesn’t really have a reference he can use but he knows it’s huge, like he knows.

“You see, while you was taking your sweet time, my dick got soft. Now you have to more work, isn’t that great, bastard?”

 

Sasuke glared at Naruto’s dick, like it was the one insulting him.

Sasuke wrapped his long slender fingers around the base of Naruto’s dick, somehow not being able to fully enclose it. He had girth and length, truly gifted by the gods. Sasuke had to admit, he was a _little_ jealous. Only a little though, because, of course, _he didn’t care about that kind of stuff._

He tried his best to hold the thick length. “I don’t think you’re in any position to speak right now Uzumaki.” His hot breath fanning against Naruto’s dick, earning a slight twitch.

Naruto just huffed. “Get to it Uchiha.”

Sasuke scowled but complied nonetheless.

Cautiously he gave Naruto a lick at the tip. Weird, was the first thing that came to mind. Opening his mouth wider he gave a longer lick from base to tip. His right hand clenched at his knee, the tight material of his jeans stretching slightly exposing his backside.

A few testing pumps got Naruto’s breath stuck on his throat and Sasuke immediately zeroed in on the reaction. He wanted more. Opening his mouth wider, he sucked on the tip. The taste, he didn’t know why but that smell and that taste had him drowning. Naruto started breathing raggedly. His intense eyes never leaving Sasuke. That look he was giving sent a shiver down Sasuke spine. Sasuke went in a little deeper, not used to this he had to stop quickly.   


“Breathe in through your nose.” Naruto commanded. Sasuke followed obediently and it worked. He was somehow curious as to why Naruto seem to know a whole lot more about sex than him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto bucked his hips, shoving his dick deeper into Sasuke’s mouth.

Tears immediately sprung to Sasuke’s eyes. He gagged on Naruto’s cock spit dripping down his chin. He didn’t have time to react when Naruto grabbed his hair, hard and pushed deeper. He brought both hands to Naruto’s wrist, trying to get the other boy to let go, but his grip was strong and he was not willing to let go.

“Don’t choke on it.” Naruto laughed, dazed.

Sasuke wasn’t given time to react when Naruto gave another shove and his dick hit the back of Sasuke’s throat, yet it was not even his full length. Sasuke gagged and wheezed as much as he can around the intruding length.

Naruto frowned and tilted his head. “Surprisingly, you have a small mouth. Weird with all the shit that seems to come out.”

Sasuke tried his best to glare at the other but with his mouth spread as wide as it can possible go and tears springing from his tightly shut eyes he couldn’t do anything. Yet, something was bothering him. Well not bothering him per say but stifling him. _Why the fuck was he hard?_

 

“Oh well,’ Naruto shrugged. “You’ll get used to it.” Then he proceeded to pound his face, **hard.** He gripped Sasuke’s hair tightly as his hips pumped into him. Sasuke swollen red lips wrapped tight around his cock, his spit and tears getting mixed up with Naruto’s precum.  All and all, Naruto has never seen Sasuke look so, _messy._ Somehow, it was sexy as fuck. Sasuke’s pretty face shone brightly. Naruto pulled back, watching Sasuke’s mouth gaping his tongue sticking out, as if he’s just waiting for Naruto’s cum. He eyes are shut tight and he just beautiful under fluorescent lights bouncing off that moisture and his pale skin.

 

Then Naruto notices, the bulge in Sasuke’s jeans. He smirks, “You better take off your pants before you cream it.

Sasuke’s face flushes so hard his skin resembles tomato juice. He doesn’t say anything and just pulls down his pants one fluid movement. There’s nothing underneath and Naruto surprised for a moment then he starts laughing like crazy and holy shit he can’t believe Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha is going commando. And holy shit he can’t believe how hot that is.

Sasuke’s blushed deepens and he just look at Naruto’s dick like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen and Naruto smirks, _it probably is._

He reaches up and starts pumping Naruto’s dick and start sucking it again. This time he looks at Naruto like’s he expect him to do something and somehow Naruto understands and grabs Sasuke by the root of his hair harder than before and pulls and the moan that Sasuke lets off is unbelievably. He slams harder into Sasuke face, Sasuke still pumping his dick.

He keeps pushing hard inside of the Uchihas mouth. His face twisting and his voice loud as his moans are muffled by Naruto’s cock. The Uchiha whimpers and groans and twitches. He elevates Sasuke off the ground a bit by his hair, making sure the other’s back ass is not touching the ground. Somehow Naruto managed to slam his dick even deeper in to the others mouth and Sasuke shudders impossible hards and moans around his dick. That vibration cause a groan from Naruto and Sasuke looks so proud, and Naruto wonders why he fucks his face harsher.

Naruto pulls back, pumps his dick a few times and comes on Sasuke face. This time Sasuke had his eyes open, mouth gaping with his tongue out. Some cum was landed in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Sasuke cummed right after him, while swallowing his cum. And he has it dripping down his forehead, cheek and chin and it makes such a pretty site Naruto had to hold himself back from cumming all over again.

Sasuke’s had that post-orgasim breathelessness. He eyes were all glossy and dazed, his mouth hanging slightly open, bruised lips and he was looking at Naruto from under his lashes and _shit_  did Naruto want to fuck him right then and there but he couldn’t, cause Sasuke was _too sore._ What a pain.

Well he was kind of Satisfied, face fucking Sasuke Uchiha in some random closet on school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, i wish i had a big dick like Naruto am i rite ladies lolololololololoololololololololololololo. Yeah there's this pretty boy in my school and goddamnnnn, i wanna make a mess out of him. But i can't i have to be a good boy, sadly. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DID U RAISE ME RIGHT MA WHYYYY. But if he asks i can't refuse lollollololololololololol k bye.
> 
> If anyone find any mistakes please tell me and I will try and fix them. Thank you for reading. Feel free to openly review, don't be shy, it's public. Say what you want. Help me improve.


End file.
